Rosa Pastel
by yuriko-hime
Summary: ya lo ha recordado todo, pero, antes de que ocurriera aquella batalla, alguien se sacrifico primero para salvarle ...
1. Chapter 1

1.- Separación

Era un día normal en la escuela, el grupo de amigos de Yugi motou estaban en su descanso, y como era costumbre se la pasaban en el techo de la institución, pero últimamente el rompecabezas brillaba de una forma distinta.

**oye ****Yugi****, y ya le preguntaste a ****Yami****acerca**** de esto**

**si ****Joey****, pero no siente nada extraño ****respecto**** al rompecabezas… pero aun ****así****, no se**

**tal****vez, no se se trate de otra puerta, ya vez que son los recuerdos de ****Yami****…** comento la chica, tal vez tuviera razón, a pesar de haber obtenido todos los recuerdos del faraón había todavía pasadizos que no estaban abiertos, suspiro, tal vez se preocupaba de mas.

**oigan chicos, ya leyeron esto** Tristán traía una revista de duelo de monstros, en ella se encontraba la fotografía de una persona de gorra y lentes, que últimamente se estaba destacando en el torneo de cartas.

** Quien es ****Tristán**pregunto el pelirrojo interesado

** es un nuevo jugador****... su nombre es ****Maika****, guau, aquí dice que no ha perdido ni una sola batalla…**

**hey**** como crees…** Joey le quito la revista y comenzó a leerla, encontrando cosas interesantes en el articulo **que raro… porque Pegasus le daría un ****maso**** de cartas exclusivas**

**que?**

**si, todas sus cartas son raras, tal ves por eso es que gana, y lo mas extraño es que es jugador de menos de un mes, no se puede aprender tan rápido **el sonido de la campana sonó y todos regresaban a clase, pero Yugi estaba muy pensativo…

_** Yami, crees que se trate de otro enemigo**___

___**no lo se, pero ten cuidado aun no encuentro del porque del brillo del rompecabezas…**_

_En el mismo instituto, cierto chico albino había escuchado la conversación del grupo de amigos…_

___**el rompecabezas esta reaccionando**______ se llevo una mano al mentón, analizando __** será mejor que investigue esto, si es otro enemigo, seria mejor que lo interceptara primero**___

___------------------------------_

___En la gran corporación kaiba se estaba terminando una junta importante, ya que era el monopolio del juego de monstruos tenían que estar monitoreando a cada duelista del mundo…_

___**seto estas seguro que invitaras a todos esos duelistas al nuevo torneo en ciudad batalla**_

___**Mokuba no te preocupes, además esto se trata de puro negocio, ya no me obsesionare con derrotar a Yugi…** el moreno acaricio la cabeza de su hermano menor en señal de afecto **además las invitaciones ya se mandaron, ni modo que mande un fax diciendo "perdónenme pero ocurrió un error y no esta invitado"**_

___**... si ese no es tu estilo seto** lo miro entrecerrando los ojos._

___-------------------------------------------- _

___Las clases ya habían terminado, todos se iban a sus casas, el grupo de yugi se encontraban haciendo planes para en la noche, de las intalaciones vieron salir a Ryu._

___**uye****Ryu**** no quieres salir con nosotros** el chico de los dados lo invitaba, casi siempre se la pasaba con ellos invitándose solo, y era mucho mas amable con Joey._

___**si, tiene tiempo que no salimos todos juntos, que dices ****Ryu** animo el pelirrojo, el albino se les acerco sonriente._

___** chicos me encantaría pero es que llego mi prima del extranjero y tiene años que no la veo, tal vez sea en otra ocasión…**_

___**y porque no la traes**** Así de paso y la conocemos** comento el rubio._

___** es una buena idea, pero no tiene mucho que llego del aeropuerto, y supongo que ha de venir sumamente cansada…**_

___**bueno será en otra ocasión…** se despidió de todos con una reverencia y se fue en dirección a su casa._

___-------------------------------------------- _

___**ya ****llege** entro dejando sus cosas en la sala, su madre no se encontraba, entro a la cocina sacando agua del refrigerador. **Chibi**** estas ****aquí** no le contestaron… tal ves había salido, mmm si lo hubiera sabido también se hubiera ido con sus amigos, tomo sus cosas, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación. Saco sus cuadernos, realizaría la tarea que le habían dejado, pues ya estaba en casa que mas podría hacer. Escucho que en el baño habían dejado la llave abierta, se paro de su escritorio y se propuso en ir a serrarla, no era la primera vez que su madre la dejaba abierta. Pero antes de que tocata el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió dejando salir el vapor del baño._

___**mmm**** asi**** esta mejor** una chica se encontraba frente de él, de cabellera rubio-rojizo, un muy buen dotado cuerpo (sin exagerar) y con una toalla minima_

___**chi-chibi**la chica lo miro y le sonrió_

___**ryu****, cuanto tiempo, pero mírate nada mas, ya eres un hombre** comento muy alegre la chica, Ryu por otro lado se había sonrojado, no tenia idea que las mujeres cambiaran tanto, con apenas dieciséis años se podía apreciar perfectamente los cambios físicos que había tenido, la ultima vez que la vio tenia nueve años de edad, con frenos, pecas y muy ruda, es mas ella parecía ser el chico y él la niña. Mientras estaba embelesado, la chica se le acerco intimidantemente, ante esto el albino tembló un poco ** …**** aun tienes eso?** Ryu miro lo que apuntaba su prima, era el anillo milenario, lo tomo en manos y afirmo._

___si, significa mucho para mi…** la "rubia pelirrojo" lo miro confundida, poniendo sus ojos en blanco en forma de fastidio**_

___**Ryu****, eso solo te traerá problemas, pero bueno, es tu vida** alzó los hombros y se fue al habitación que le había dado su tía. ** me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada… nos vemos en la cena **le dijo serrando la puerta. El albino se quedo en el pasillo por un momento. El anillo brillo dejando en libertad al ladrón de tumbas, la mirada de este era malvada._

___----------------------------------------------------- _

___**yea**_

___**yajuu** se encontraban en el parque de diversiones, Joey y tea, estaban en las canastas, Tristán y Duck trataban de impresionar a la hermana de Joey, mientras que Yugi había entrado a la casa de los espejos, trataba de tener tranquilidad, para así poder hablar con Yami o atem._

_____**seguro que no quieres salir a divertirte, te sentaría muy bien…**_

_____**no te preocupes, estoy bien, además si yo salgo, tu estarías en mi lugar y no seria justo…**_el chico callo por un momento, eso era verdad, al estar conectados de esa forma er muy limitane, deseo con todo su corazón de que el faraón pudiera salir de aquella prisión, repentinamente el articulo milenario comenzó a brillar, deslumbrándolo por unos segundos.

___** PERO QUE FUE ESO**** Yami?...** no obtuvo respuesta **Yami!!** pero nada, trato de conectarse con el pero no pudo, no lo sentía por mas que se concentrara, quiso agarra el rompecabezas pero se dio cuenta de que ya no lo tenia **hay no, pero que paso** salió corriendo del lugar, pediría ayuda a sus amigos para buscar el artefacto. Pero antes de que saliera tropezó con algo cayendo de lleno al suelo ** AUCH**** pero… faraón?** ahí se encontraba inconsciente el cuerpo de Yami, pero como había sido eso posible… traía las ropas de su época, además de traer sus joyas y en su cuello el rompecabezas… Yugi se acerco tocándolo del hombro, no era una ilusión, le dio leves movimientos para que se despertara._

___**mmm**_

___** Faraón…** Yami abrió los ojos lentamente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, se sentó mirando al frente._

___**Yugi****?... que** se sorprendió al notar sus ropas._

___**Yami****, tienes tu cuerpo** dijo alegremente el chico, el faraón no se lo creía aun, pero un fuerte abrazo por parte de Yugi le dijo que no estaba soñando **espérame**** aquí, te traeré algo de ropa…**_

___** que tiene de malo la que traigo**_

___**eh… pues** se rasco la cabeza un momento ** aquí es Japón, no Egipto ****jeje****… ** y salió rápidamente de ahí. Al primero que pudo ver fue a Joey comprando unos bocadillos._

___** JOEY VEN RAPIDO!!**_

___**que pasa… ****hey**** y tu rompecabezas** Yugi lo jalo de la manda llevándoselo a un callejón._

___**no vas a creer lo que paso…**_

___**te lo volvieron a quitar**_

___**no, Yami ya esta… NO, Yami esta con nosotros** el rubio lo miro extrañado, y tiro unos dulces que le había comprado._

___**demasiada azúcar te hace daño Yugi…**_

___**Joey hazme caso, tenemos que encontrarle algo de ropa…**_

___** no pero trae ropa de Egipto… **Joey lo miro in creer una sola palabra, así que el pelirrojo lo llevo a la casa de los espejos, mostrando al faraón ** ahora me crees** el rubio tenia los ojos por completo abiertos, el gran soberano de un imperio estaba parado frente a él y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ofrecerle la manzana de caramelo que traía, Atem por la reacción del rubio se desconcertó, no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero aun así tomo lo que le ofrecía rosando sus dedos por la mano del chico._

___** ME TOCO YUGI ES REAL** Ambos pelirrojos se les formo una gotita en la cabeza._

___**Joey ya déjate de payasadas, y ayúdame en ****avisarles**** a los demás y a conseguirle ropa…**_

___**ok** dijo saliendo de esa atracción pero sin dejar de mirar sorprendido a Yami. Después de unos minutos todos estaban enterados y el faraón salía con la ropa que le habían conseguido, suerte que la talla era similar a la que usaba Yugi, y haber metido sus cosas en la mochila de atea, si no las escondían bien era seguro de que en el regreso los asaltaran._

___**oye Yugi, no crees que el resplandor que emitía el rompecabezas era esto** dijo acertadamente Tristán._

___**creo que eso podría ser… aunque no creía que eso fuera posible…** a un lado de él caminaba Yami, al tener su verdadero "cuerpo" se notaban ciertas diferencias, su piel era morena, como en el antiguo Egipto, usaba argollas y el color de sus ojos ya no era roja sino que se había hecho violeta, atea estaba mas roja que nunca, al tener en carne y hueso al espíritu del rompecabezas era realmente tentador, pero ahora su corazón se había dividido, realmente le gustaba Yami, pero también le gustaba Yugi…_

___**haaaa****, que complicado**_

___**que ****suspirote**** tea**** en quien piensas eh?**_

___**eso no te interesa Joey**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Subordinados**

�

Señor el duelista que se hace llamar Maika ha rechazado su invitación nuevamente uno de los empleados de kaiba le daba las malas noticias, solo el oji azul se llevo su mano a la cien en forma de fastidio era la tercera ocasión en que lo hacia. 

�

**pero que se cree? Wataki manda a una persona hablar directamente con él… **

**�**

**señor kaiba, no sabemos de donde venga este duelista, todas las direcciones de donde regresa la invitación son diferentes lugares.** esto le extraño al chico, como era posible que en menos de una semana les mandar direcciones distintas, una era desde EU, otro de Inglatera y este ultimp de… Japon? 

�

**esta en japon? **

**�**

**aun no se ha confirmado, ya se fue a investigar. Creo que en este mometo esta llegando en donde se queda… **

**�**

**/-------/ **

**�**

Ding-dong, una señora joven abría la puerta se veía algo apurada en hacer el quehacer. 

�

**si diga? **

**�**

**disculpe las molestias señora, en este lugar se encuentra un duelista? **

**�**

la señora pensó un momento luego afirmo **si, espere un momento… RYU CREO QUE TE BUSCAN!** Desde su cuarto el albino había escuchado a su madre, se encontraba platicando con su prima, esta le contaba lo bien que había estado en el internado. 

�

**te buscan? **

**�**

**si, vamos a ver…** salieron para ir hasta la puerta principal encontrando a los hombres de traje. 

�

** disculpe usted usa el seudónimo de Maika-san? **

**�**

El chico los miro confuso luego vio a su prima, ella estaba igual confundida **chibi sabes algo de esto? **

**�**

**no, tu eres un duelista? **lo señalo sorprendida, el albino afirmo. 

�

**bu… eres un ñoño…** inflo sus cachetes en forma de enojo. Ryu solo le dio gracia… cuando la escucharan los demás. 

�

** disculpe, pero la carta que nos fue mandada viene de esta dirección… **

**�**

**es de esperarse…** dijo repentinamente la chica, a lo cual llamo la atención de los de mas ** mi nombre es Maika, pero no soy duelista… aunque si conozco a la persona que buscan…** miro a su tia. 

**puedo hacer una llamada tia?** la mujer asintió, los demás la siguieron con la mirada, marco unos números en el teclado del aparato. Pasaron unos mementos hasta que vieron que comenzó a hablar. 

�

_** Hola? **_

**�**

**hola, soy yop Maika, ya llegaron los tipos de kaiba a mi casa… **

**�**

_**... algún problema? **_

**�**

**si, porque usaste mi nombre n tu solicitud de ñoño? **

**�**

_**jajaja… no querías ser famosa? **_

**�**

**SI PERO NO CON ESE JUEGO!. Porque res duelista y no aceptas la invitación es seguro que este ahí…** callo por un memento, casi la regaba enfrente de los demás. La vos que se encontraba al otro lado dela línea comenzó a hablar. 

�

** no lo esta… he estado siguiéndolo y no entrara, por eso no deseo estar en aquella ciudad, me retrasaría… no te preocupes diles que ire a hablar con kaiba personalmente, adiós **

**�**

**espera Dakota!** pero era tarde ya había cogado. Suspiro y colgó igualmente, fue con los señores tragiados y les dijo lo que Dakota. Los señores se miraron y depues se fueron del lugar. Tras haber serrado la puerta el albino pregunto. 

�

**quien es? **

**�**

**es una persona que quiero mucho…** le dio la espalda y fue a su habitación serrando la puerta con seguro quería estar sola, esto no era bueno… para que ella estuviera mal tenia que haber pasado algo terrible. 

�

A las afueras de su hogar una sombra guardaba su celular, mirando marchar al automóvil negro con el emblema de kaiba corp. Sus ojos de color extravagante miraban la casa. 

�

** "_Maika, no me contaste que tu primo tenia un artefacto del milenio…"_**toco su ojo derecho, este se encontraba vendado. Poco tiempo después se había retirado del lugar. 

�

/----/ 

�

**jajaja pobre de tu abualo…. **

**�**

**si cuando vio al faraón casi le da un ataque cardiaco, también Yami se asusto jeje** tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo platicaban plácidamente en el parque, tea se encontraba en su trabajo, derblyn estaba atendiendo sus negocios y Tristán… donde diablos estaba Tristán… 

�

** pero porque no vino contigo yugi? **

**�**

**bueno, el rompecabezas comenzó a brillar nuevamente pero ahora salieron nueve rayos de luces… y Yami se sintió muy cansado, aun antes de irme no había despertado…** el rubio dio un sorbo a su reflejo y luego pregunto 

�

**y donde se quedo? **

**�**

**en mi cuarto… **

**�**

**en el piso? **

**�**

**no, en mi cama **

**�**

**y tu te quedaste en el piso? **

**�**

**claro que no! **

**�**

**LOS DOS SE QUEDARON EN LA CAMA!** Yugi lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza. 

**�**

**no!... conoces las camas inflables? Pues tenemos en la tienda de mi abuelo… **por un momento el silencio se dio entre los dos, yugi estaba rojo, y joey quería molestarlo mas. 

**�**

** y Yami durmió ahí: **

**�**

**si **

**�**

**que grosero porque no le ofreciste tu cama** el pelirrojo lo miro con ojos asesinos, mientras el rubio se hacia el desentendido. 

�

** CHICOS !** tanto joey como yugi se giraron en contrando al moreno. 

�

** tristan donde estabas? **

**�**

**con tu hermana **dijo muy sonriente 

**�**

**QUE! **

**�**

**tranquilo Joey!** Yugi atrapo a su amigo para que no estrangulara al pobre de Tristán. 

�

**no te le acerques a mi hermanita! **

**�**

**ella ya no es una niña cuñadito **los comentarios del moreno no ayudarían a que el güero se calmara, así que Yugi se puso en medio, notando la revista que traía Tristán. En la portada venia el torneo de seto kaiba. 

�

**otro torneo? **

**�**

**mmm… ah si, kaiba oranisara untorneo igual que hace un año… pero como era de esperarse cambiaron ciertas reglas que dira en la inaguracion… **

**�**

**ahora es entrad libre? **

**�**

**nop, mi buen cuñadito… ahora los que entraran en exclusiva por así decirlo, son los finalistas de la vez pasada, los demás duelistas tendrán que entrar por meritos propios. Ósea, que habrán batallas en las apenas de duelo, y los que sobresalgan serán llamados. Pero hubo un caso especial** ojeo la revista y mostro un articulo 

�

** "DUELISTA FAVORITO SIMPATIZA POR KAIBA CORP Y PEGASUS, _EL NOVATO_"** el novato, recordaron lo que el moreno les había mencionado ayer. 

�

**se refieren a Maika, no?** dijo Yugi, Tristán afirmo. 

�

**si, pero me he enterado por otros lados de que no esta interesado en eso… **

**�**

**ja, rechazo una invitación de kaiba, ese es de los míos! **

**�**

**Joey tu ruegas porque kaiba te invite…** miro juzgando Tristán, el rubio solo se le formo la venita en la cabeza. 

**�**

/-------/ 

�

En la casa de Yugi, cierto faraón despertaba lentamente, había tenido un sueño bastante confuso, se encontraba cuando niño en Egipto, todos se habían reunido ante su padre y enfrente de este se encontraba una mujer cubierta por completo, con una corona de plumas reales, a un lado de ella otra persona con vestimenta extraña e igual corona. Venían de tierras lejanas. Aquel hombre callo muerto, y la mujer a su lado se desvaneció. Y fue entonces que escucho que lo llamaban. 

�

**_atem… no te preocupes aquí te esperare_** giro lentamente pero no vio de quien provenía la voz, en el piso vio dibujado un ojo pero no era el ojo de ra sino otro muy distinto. 

�

**quienes eran esas personas?... quien es la persona que me espera… **decidió refrescarse un poco, y luego daría una vuelta, no era tan tarde, apenas las diez y media de la mañana marcaba el reloj. Como era día feriado a Yugi no le había tocado clases y la tienda del abuelo no abriría. Bajo por las escaleras encontrando al anciano. 

�

** su majestad, descansó bien? **

**�**

**si gracias… Yugi salió verdad?** dijo mirando alrededor, el anciano afirmo, se había pasado parte de la mañana puliendo las joyas del faraón. Eran realmente valiosas para su época, el oro mas puro que había visto **si me dijo que iría a ver a Joey y a Tristán, no quiso molestarle lo vio muy cansado** el faraón sonrió, era muy considerado Yugi. **desea desayunar algo? **

**�**

** muchas gracias, pero pensaba en salir…** paso a un lado del anciano y salió del hogar. Camino unas cuantas calles, se había puesto una capucha (por acá así se les llama a las gorras), no era bueno que la gente viera a dos "yugis" se armaría un escándalo. Había llegado a un pequeño parque, se encontraba algo solitario, se sentó en las bancas y analizo el sueño que tubo antes. Que le quería decir, no recordaba haber visto a esas personas cuando vivía en el palacio… aunque si recordaba que su padre le dijo que tenia un amigo de tierras mas allá del desierto… un gran emperador. 

�

Cuando se iba a parar unos brazos rodearon su cuello haciendo que regresara a estar sentado, alguien lo había abrasado por atrás. 

�

** hay por dios eres tu, eres tu eres tu!** Una chica rubia se había aferrado a él. Se giro mirándola a la cara. Esa chica se parecía bastante a la maga obscura pero también. 

�

**samanta!** Un chico alto corría hacia su dirección, su cabellera era castaña clara, pero de piel blanca y ojos azules. 

�

** disculpe mi hermana llega a ser muy impulsiva…** se disculpo por la chica. Esta lo vio molesta y soltándose de Yami fue hacia su hermano… 

�

** Y tu que decías ser el mas fiel a Atem…** el pelirrojo quedo anonadado… sabían su nombre 

**�**

** Que?... **

�

El mayor levanto su rostro mirando mas detalladamente al chico que estaba sentado…** Atem… faraón!** De inmediato mostro sus respetos haciéndole una reverencia. 

�

**hay ahora si estas AHHH!** jalo a la rubia haciendo que le imitara 

�

**cuando serás mas respetuosa con él?** Yami se paro yendo con ellos, tratando de que ya no hicieran eso. 

�

** por favor ya no hagan eso..** miro alrededor, la poca gente que pasaba los miraba raro. La chica se soltó de su "hermano" y abrazo nuevamente a Yami. 

�

** kyaaa te había extrañadoooo** pero él no salía de su asombro, sus mejores amigos de la infancia se encontraban frente a él, como era posible eso… 

�

**Glom, Mahado… **los chicos se alegraron al ser reconocidos ** pero como…?** la chica lo miro un poco enfadada. 

�

**oye no eres el único que tuvo descendencia jaja mmmmm** de inmediato Mahado le tapo la boca. 

**�**

_** descendencia?... pero nunca me case…**_sus dos amigos escucharon salir eso de sus labios, se miraron y bajaron la vista. 

�

**perdón yo… **

**�**

**no te preocupes…** les sonrió y dio un fuerte abrazo a los dos, estar con las personas que mas extrañaba lo reconfortaban. Ambos se sonrojaron por el acto de afecto pero correspondieron de igual forma. 

�

/-----/ 

�

**Marik, donde te metiste Marik!** Una morena buscaba algo preocupada a su hermano menor, a pesar de que ya habían controlado o destruido al espíritu que llevaba dentro no estaba demás tomar sus precauciones… 

�

**Marik! **

**�**

**mande** casi se le sale el corazón a la mujer, el susodicho se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la estancia, pero como era demasiado grande no lo había visto. 

�

**porque no me contestas, estaba preocupada…** se sentó a un lado de el, a pesar de los años aun lo veía como un niño, y mas de cómo se sentaba e el sillón, tenia la costumbre de quitarse los zapatos y subirlos al sofá (como cuando un niño tiene frio o miedo de que algo lo jale), se veía estar entretenido con unos pergaminos. 

�

**que ves? **

**�**

**esto **le extendió uno… pero al verlos no entendió lo que decían, y los dibujos en estos no eran los "normales". 

�

**estos no son jeroglíficos… **

**�**

**nop…** el rubio comió unos cacahuates que tenia a un lado y siguió con lo suyo, su hermana pudo notar que en el otro lado de su pequeño hermanito había libros que contenían imágenes similares. 

�

** Marik lo estas traduciendo? **

**�**

**sip… **

**�**

**pero de donde lo sacaste?** siguió preguntando la chica, estaba sorprendida de que tuviera ese interés repentino en otra cultura, que no fueran motos. 

�

**se encontraban en una cámara oculta, debajo de la lapida donde muestra a Atemu contra Set…** dio la vuelta de pagina a su libro tratando de clasificar la imagen que tenia marcando con un dedo. 

�

**que, como es posible si no pertenece a nuestro idioma… amenos que sea mas antiguo… **

**�**

** nop, se trata de escritura maya, se llaman glifos… savias que sacrificaban a doncellas en nombre de sus dioses? **�la morena lo vio con los ojos abiertos, maya eso era una cultura que se encontraba al otro lado del planeta, como habría llegado aquellos pergaminos hasta ahí? 

�

**PERO COMO ES QUE LLEGARON AQUI?... **

**�**

**Eso tratando de descubrir, pero por lo que he traducido, los escribieron aquí… **le extendió la libreta que tenia a un lado. 

**�**

**eso quiere decir… **

**�**

**que varios, o por lo menos uno, vivió en Egipto…** concluyo el chico, tomando otro libro de lenguas, su hermana por otro lado comenzó a leer lo que había traducido. 

�

_** "esta tierra es demasiado extraña, no existen bosques, jaguares, aves coloridas… cuando despierto el roció no toca mi cara… pero me gusta este lugar, no me encontraran… no moriré…"**_parecía ser un diario… 

�

/--/ 

_Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que les este agradando este fic que se me ocurrió… aviso desde ahora, la cultura maya y egipcia a mi parecer son muy similares, además de queme faina la cultura maya wiiii. Y por la duda que me escribieron de que si se trataba de un Yami tea o atea, no me cuerdo muy bien de su nombre, lo cambiare a Anzu… ese es el original. Mmm otra cosa, habrá un poco de yuri y yaoi… mas yaoi pero solo será con una sola pareja, me pareció interesante espero que no les moleste n.n, espero que aya puesto los nombres correctos glom y mahado… Gracias por leer el finc wiiii _

�

_Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo dueño… _

�

�

**�**

**�**

�

�

�


	3. Chapter 3

3.- **Tentación…**

**Marik a donde crees que vas?** Isis se había parado en la salida del hogar, repentinamente su hermano había tomado la opción de irse.

**vamos tengo que ver a Yugi, tengo que decirle algo al faraón…**

**savias que existe un aparatito llamado teléfono… o mejor aun internet** el chico la miro aguantándose la risa, le dio un beso en la frente y la movió a un lado.

**Isis no te preocupes… este asunto es tan importante como las escrituras que llevo a mi espalda** subió a su moto y se fue en dirección al puerto, sus cosas ya se encontraban ahí. La morena vio como se alejaba, no se sentía bien al dejarlo ir solo. (esto paso una semana antes de que Yami y Yugi se separaran… se me olvido meter la nota jeje )

--/

**abuelo ya llegue!!** Yugi entraba quitándose los zapatos, el anciano se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la comida.

**bien venido yugi… te encontraste con el faraón?**

**he?, no esta aquí…?** el señor negó con la cabeza, quitándose el delantal y tomando asiento en la mesa.

**no… salió, pensé que se encontrarían, bueno supongo que querrá su propio espacio… _inclusive iban al baño juntos…_**Yugi se puso rojo como tomate, como decía esas cosas su abuelo, pero técnicamente era cierto.

**abuelo!!**

**ha Yugi te llegó esto** le extendió un sobre, ya le había llegado la invitación de kaiba. La tomo y abrió. De esta salieron una llave electrónica y una pulsera de localización, además de un dvd. Tan extravagante como siempre era el moreno…

**bueno veré esto después…** subió a su habitación y los metió en el cajón del buro. Miro por un momento la cama en donde se había quedado el faraón, si se habían separado por alguna causa mayor y solo era temporal… o anunciaba el echo de que regresaría a su tumba… no pudo evitar sentirse triste, Yami era lo mas cercano a tener un _hermano…_

_--/_

**Atem, nosotros venimos de Inglaterra… eso es raro porque deberíamos estar en Egipto, pero tu estabas en japon jaja, bueno te hemos estado siguiendo desde que comenzaste a salir en tv… te ves muy bien he… aunque si era extraño de que tu apariencia fuera un poco distinta…**se encontraba tomando un pequeño refrigerio con los dos, pero glum, como la recordaba, no había cambiado en lo absoluto… sus recuerdos habían llegado apenas la noche anterior, pero desde antes habían seguido sus pasos… como si les llamara, era bastante extraño.

** Faraón… **interrumpió a la chica.

**dime Yami, ese es mi nombre actualmente, Anthony…** el chico se disculpo.

**ya-mi, ya has recordado el gobierno que tuviste en Egipto y la batalla de las sombras… ** el pelirrojo afirmo. **Entonces no tienes porque preocuparte, lo que tenias que hacer ya esta hecho…**

** si pero… porque estoy aquí, se suponía que tenia que regresar al mundo de los muerto, pero en cambio, me regresaron mi cuerpo…** miro su mano (en esta historia omití el duelo que tuvieron él y yugi..), quería una explicación.

**yami… no te preocupes, mejor disfruta el momento… mira en Egipto no teníamos la oportunidad de comer chocolate!!** tomo un dulce y se lo comio, pero ese alimento negro hiso que tuviera una visión del pasado.

Flash back

Estaba en el jardín del palacio, contaba con nueve años de edad, escucho algunos ruidos que decidió investigar, sentados a la sombra estaban aquel hombre de la corona de plumas y a un lado un infante, aun no lograba verle el rostro… ambos comían algo negro… el señor sintió la presencia del joven príncipe y le ofreció un pedazo, pero al no ir, le sugirió al niño que estaba sentado con el se lo diera, este así lo hiso, y fue hasta llegar con él.

Le ofreció el alimento y con señas le indico que comiera, Atem así lo hiso y descubrió que era muy rico

**cocoa…** escuchó que le dijo. Antes de que le viera el rostro, este se giro y regreso con el hombre mayor, pero ahora podía ver su cabello, era largo, blanco y negro… se trataba de una niña.

**Atem aquí estas, Mahado nos espera para practicar…** glom llego llevándoselo del brazo.

Fin flash back

**deja de comer tanto, te van a salir lonjas…**

**porque crees que tomo clases de samba!!** el pelirrojo repentinamente salió de su transe, y no aguanto las ganas de preguntarles.

**glo… sam, recuerdas a dos extranjeros en el palacio…** la chica lo miro, algo sorprendida.

**q-que?**

**si, uno tenia una corona de plumas, y venia con una niña… creo que era su hija… **La chica miro a Mahado y este negó levemente con la cabeza.

**no… porque Yami…** el pelirrojo bajo la mirada, acaso estaba confundiendo las cosas?.

**no por nada… **miro el reloj que estaba en la pared, ya era tarde, 6 pm, se despidió de sus amigos quedando que al siguiente día volvería al parque para verlo, y platicarían mas… pago la cuenta y cada quien se dirigió a su hogar.

**Anthony porque no le decimos…**

**shhh, recuerda lo que prometimos, a nosotros no nos afecto ya que éramos los hechiceros, su magia no surtió efecto…**

**si, pero no crees que seria mejor que lo supiera…?**

**samanta… si el recuerda lo que sucedió… como crees que se sentiría** ambos habían hecho un pacto, con la heredera de kukulkan (no es la secta he, es un libro de magia), la chica retomo fuerzas, habían hecho el pacto, si el momento lo ameritaba le dirían, pero mientras tanto, callarían… la verdad lastimaba mas que la mentira.

--/

Kaiba se encontraba dando de sus pocas excursiones en la ciudad domino, su celular sonó, tomo la llamada… era Yugi.

**_kaiba apenas me llego la invitación, y ya vi el video pero, respecto con las nuevas reglas… creo que es algo, mmm peligroso para nosotros…_**

**yugi, esto es una forma de animar a los demás a competir… no creo que sea mala idea, es mas tengo otra sorpresa preparada para…** miro a través de la ventana de su coche en una esquita había visto a yugi, pero como? si estaba hablando con él por teléfono. **yugi?...**

**_... si_**

**donde estas?**

**_en mi casa, porque?_**

** no, te estoy viendo caminando en el centro de domino…**

**_que.. Ahh… ahh _**yugi no le había comentado del detallito del faraón

**_kaiba… el que estas viendo, es Atem en carne y hueso_** la llamada se corto bruscamente. Seto dio un frenon quedando en medio de la calle, esto alarmo a todos, incluso a Yami, el moreno salió de su auto y cruzando la carretera se paro enfrente del soberano egipcio.

**tu…** el chico lo miro sin entender… bueno no se tiene que entender a kaiba para saber que ya esta enojado. Seto lo comenzó a inspeccionar, si se veía diferente. No se trataba del mismo, de la persona que lo había derrotado, pero de la persona que vio en las memorias… su eterno rival.

**que…?** el moreno lo jalo del brazo, y lo metió al carro. **oye que te pasa?**

**vamos hablar seriamente tu y yo…** arranco su automóvil y se fueron del lugar, bajo una mirada expectante alrededor.

--/

**yugi… que paso**

**abuelo… creo que metí en problemas a Yami…** el anciano lo miro confundido, sin comprender lo que le había dicho.

--/

**Maika no vas a cenar?...** su tia tocaba la puerta de su habitación, ya tenia horas que no salía la chica, así que se tomo la libertad de entrar y encontrarla dormida, se notaba que había llorado, la mujer entristeció… ella no era de las personas que lloraban, la tapo con la cobija y salió.

Ryu estaba sentado en la mesa igualmente preocupado, miro a su mama llegar **como esta?**

**será mejor que le preguntemos mañana… como estar lejos de tu familia te llega a cambiar…** comento la mujer, quedaron en silencio por un momento para luego cenar tranquilamente.

--/

** seto ya llegaste!! O Yugi como estas?** Mokuba le daba la bienvenida a su hermano, pero le sorprendió que Yugi estuviera ahí, además de que el moreno lo traía casi arrancándole el brazo ** seto pensé que me habías dicho que se te quitaría la obsesión…** el pelirrojo lo miro confundido.

**Mokuba voy a mi oficina y no quiero que me molesten… tengo que hablar con "Yugi"** paso derecho, subiendo las escaleras… mientras que el pelinegro analizaba la apariencia de Yugi

**se fue a broncear… se ve bien**

--/

Ya en el despacho de kaiba, soltó a Yami dejándolo caer en el sillón, luego se puso detrás del escritorio viéndolo fijamente, Yami se sobaba, lo había agarrado fuertemente.

**que?**

**es verdad?...** cuestiono el trigueño

**mmm?**

**oh vamos es verdad de que eres ese tal Atem…**

**y para eso me trajiste aquí?... me largo** se paro del asiento y fue hasta la puerta, pero Kiba se lo impidió.

**no… si realmente eres aquel espíritu que ocupaba el cuerpo de Yugi en los combates… eso quiere decir que el que me venció fuiste tu…**

**y eso que?**

**que tenemos un duelo pendiente…** el pelirrojo lo miro por un momento… tanta terquedad solo era igualada por Seth.

**kaiba, ya no soy duelista… y no podemos tener esa "pelea" que deseas**

**lo supuse… pero esto me da otra idea** le dio la espalda yendo al escritorio prendiendo su computador… **no puedo sacar a Yugi y meterte en tu forma "original" ya que no te conocen y seria un escándalo… pero si te puedo anexar como otro duelista con tu nombre original…** tecleaba su maquina, Yami lo veía desde la puerta, tenia que hacer su voluntad?

**kaiba… **

** Ya esta** dijo satisfecho ** si no lo haces… ** antes de que pudiera terminar la amenaza la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Mokuba.

**Mokuba sal de aquí**

**pero seto, Maika esta en el comedor esperándote…** sus ojos azules se abrieron por completo… ese desgraciado por fin daba la cara. Salió de inmediato de su oficina.

** oye yugi…** el pelirrojo miro al chico **te sienta bien el bronceado…** Yami parpadeo dos veces viéndose así mismo.

**gra-gracias Mokuba… **dijo algo sorprendido

En la sala una figurita se encontraba aburrida, ya tenia rato esperando hasta que por fin el dueño de la compañía llego.

**hola, soy seto Kaiba mucho gusto… **la persona se paro mostrándose, kaiba abrió los ojos.

**hola soy Dakota Moss, conocida como Maika…** la persona que esperaba encontrar era a un chico no a una chica. Su piel era pálida, no muy alta, aproximaba el 1.45 (creo k seto es 1.79…), cabello negro, con un mechón blanco amarrado en torzales (se parecen a las trenzas y rastas). Uno de sus ojos estaba venado recientemente, y el color de estos era exótico… un fiusha claro, Labios delgados rojizos… no podía negarlo, era muy bonita. Estrechó su mano, ya que la chica era extranjera.

**toma asiento…**

**no muchas gracias, esto es rápido. No participare en el torneo, espero que quede claro…**

**...** seto la analizo por un momento, que se creía?, rechazarle una invitación… por cuarta ocacion y en la cara? ** que?**

La chica sonrió y paso a un lado de él, poniéndose su chamarra dirigiéndose a la salida** hay asuntos más importantes que ese torneo Kaiba…**

**al momento de inscribirte como duelista tienes obligaciones…**

**disculpa, pero se trataría con Maika… así que de acuerdo con las reglas, si entro con un nombre falso quedo descalificada… **lo miro tomando el pomo de la puerta.

**tienes demasiados seguidores como para hacerlo… **

**haga lo que quiera, ya dije que no participare…** abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, Kaiba quedo analizando la situación… nadie le decía que no.

Mokuba entro a la estancia, topando con su hermano.

**seto que tienes, porque estas enfadado?**

**nada… tengo que ir a terminar de hablar con yugi…**

**él ya se fue** le informo dándole una mordida a su pan

...

--/

En la casa mouto, el pelirrojo ya se había preocupado, era tarde y no sabia nada del faraón, su abuelo lo animaba, Yami conocía la ciudad y no le pasaría nada, unos minutos después, el faraón entraba.

**Yami!!** el piel bronceada lo miro, ya era tarde para que estuviera despierto, tenía escuela al día siguiente.

**Yugi, no deberías estar dormido?** el chico lo miro.

**es-es que estaba preocupado…** se sonrojó levemente mirando a otro lado. Yami le sonrió.

**no te preocupes tanto… no hay nada que temer ahora… _con excepción de Kaiba_** recordó lo de la tarde.

******bueno chicos, cenemos **propuso el anciano, Yami acepto gustoso, y Yugi les hiso compañía.

--/

El albino estaba caminando plácidamente por las oscuras calles de domino… se detuvo un momento para amarrarse su zapato agachándose a un lado de un charco… estaba tan concentrado en buscar la "nueva amenaza" que no se dio cuenta de que una moto se acercaba, esta paso el charco y lo mojo por completo.

**oye, pedazo de animal, porque no te fijas por donde vas, muchos caminamos para llegar a nuestro destino niño rico!!** estaba enfadado, además de que se trataba de bakura. El motociclista se detuvo derrapando un poco y regreso con el quedándose a un lado, se quito el casco mostrando de quien se trataba.

**Ryu?... que boquita** el ladrón de tumbas se quedo sorprendido por la persona dueña de la motocicleta, era Marik ** y tan tranquilo que te vez, quien imaginaria que tienes temperamento de pirata…** dijo burlonamente, pero Bakura pareciera que no había escuchado lo ultimo, nunca había imaginado en encontrarse nuevamente con el joven Ishtar. Era una suerte volverlo a ver…

**que haces en Japón…? creí que te habías quedado en Egipto**

**mmm?, si pero surgió un imprevisto…** rasco su cabeza viendo en diferentes direcciones **y necesito habla con Yugi… pero no se donde vive**

**yo si…** dijo rápidamente el albino.

**si?, puedes llevarme?**

**claro…** ensancho su sonrisa

**sube…** le indico con la mano, el albino rápidamente se subió poniéndose los lentes (hay lentes que no permiten que te lastime el viento… si han visto digimon se parecen a los lentes de Tai… Aun me acuerdo de su nombre guau Oo) **agárrate fuerte **acelero la motocicleta.

**_... claro _**rodeo su cintura con sus brazos para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, el oji violeta pensó que había hecho eso por la velocidad en la que iban, así que no le tomo importancia.

**--**

_Holas… espero que les guste este capitulo, ya empezamos con lo yaoi jejeje muajaja… oigan una preguntota… como se llama el mastodonte que protegía y seguía mucho a Marik?, se me ocurrió una idea jeje. Y otra pregunta… Ryou tiene los ojos azules?, es que tiene bastante que no veo la serie, solo el manga me leo. TT, ha! Y a la otra, el nombre de la chica rubia que se auto nombro novia de yugi? Porfa :3 _

_Espero sus comentarios, en el otro capitulo hablare mas de esos dos personajes y comenzará el yuri juju ºuº … es pero les agrade, nos leemos en la próxima!!_

_Los personajes de yugioh pertenecen a su dueño_

_De poco a poco estoy aumentando las hojitas se dieron cuenta ¬w¬_


	4. Chapter 4

** _RESUBIDO Y EDITADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_  
**

**4.- Perseguidos**

Un nuevo día estaba entrando en domino, los estudiantes se alistaban para ir a clases… la noche anterior había llovido dejando carreteras resbalosas, varias las calles estaban cerradas.

**_buaaaaaa…_** un gran bostezó daba un albino, había dormido muy bien, se tallo los ojos sentándose en la cama. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación… es mas no estaba en su casa.

**_mmm…_** sintió que las cobijas eran jaladas, miro a un lado de la cama y se dio cuenta que no había dormido solo.

**_..._ Marik…__**recordó vagamente lo de anoche (Bakura le da recuerdos a su conveniencia, para que no sepan que lo posee oka? -.o), la lluvia los había pillado y pararon en un motel, este se encontraba lleno, pero solo tenia una habitación con una sola cama. Y antes de que pudieran irse la lluvia se hiso mas tempestuosa, y no tuvieron otra opción que tomarla. Se levanto sin hacer tanto movimiento, hacia frio, y lo único que llevaba era el pantalón del pijama. Su ropa estaba colgada y junto a la suya la de Marik… un momento, si Marik se había quitado la ropa que había usado para dormir?. Su rostro se coloro al pensar que nada (=w=).

**__Ryou… que hora es?__** el rubio cenizo despertaba incorporándose en la cama, el albino le daba la espalda, se tenso al oír su voz…

**_creo… que las ocho_** giro lentamente viendo la cara somnolienta del moreno. Marik traía la camisola del pijama…

**__es viernes no?..._****_ **su voz era un poco ronca.

**_si… ¡¡¡NO, tengo escuela!!!_ ** tomo rápidamente su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse, sin notar que lo había enfrente del joven Ishtar.

**_Ryou…_**

**_mmm?_ **pregunto mientras se quitaba el pijama y se trataba de poner rápidamente los pantalones.

**_no pensé que también fueras tan confiado…_** el albino no entendió, y giro su rostro (le daba la espalda) Marik se encontraba todavía en la cama viéndolo fijamente… hasta que por fin el albino se dio cuenta que se encontraba en ropa interior **_... yo mejor me cambiare en el año_ **y salió de la cama tomando sus cosas, pero antes de serrar la puerta se giro al albino **_Por cierto eres muy friolento verdad?, no parabas de abrasarme…_** y serró la puerta del baño, Ryou estaba rojo como tomate.

* * *

En la zona mas pobre de domino, las personas que trabajaban tenían que salir temprano de sus casas, dejando a sus mujeres todo el día. Las viudas tenían que enfrentarse solas a la vida y otras que tenían hijos, ver por ellos. Una de estas mujeres, que tenia gemelas había logrado hacer un pequeño negocio en el que le iba bien, los hoteles en la ciudad eran caros, y los estudiantes o personas de paso en ocasiones no tenían dinero suficiente para pagar alojamiento o ya se encontraban llenas. Su casa era grande, un edificio en buen estado con cinco habitaciones dispuestas a rentar. Como no salía se encargaba de preparar el desayuno, comida y cena… no tenia tantos huéspedes, y comprendía de cómo a veces uno se siente solo. Por eso en el comedor dejaba la comida, para que pudieran convivir entre si, parecía ser la madre de todos.

**_Kanrinin- san buenos días!!_**(así se les dice a las propietarias en Japón). Sus inquilinos, la mayoría adolecentes le daban los buenos días… eran tres chicos, de entre 16 y 20 años.

**_Kuroyami, Li, Yuki… descansaron bien?_**

**_si, Saya-san… mmmm?, neko-chan y Ran-chan siguen dormidas verdad?_** la mujer afirmo, Li quien era el mayor se había encariñado mucho con sus hijas, el tenia una hermana, pero por la escuela tuvo que mudarse. La visitaba una vez al mes.

**_saya san… hace una semana llego una nuevo inquilino verdad?..._** el mas joven de todos era, mmm un poco metiche.

**_ kuro que te importa eso?_**

**_oye es mi vecino, pero nunca lo he visto… además llovió feo anoche_**

**_ es una chica extranjera, viene de América… no se bien de que parte_** puso su dedo índice en su barbilla en forma de pensar** _ se llama Dakota Moss… _** todo abrieron los ojos, un extranjero en esos lugares? Era extraño, el dinero que tenían era suficiente como para hospedarse en un hotel elegante. El timbre sonó, la mujer fue abrir, se trataba del diario (o periódico) lo compro junto con unas revistas.

**_ENTRE A TODAI?_** a Saya le dio risa, diario preguntaba lo mismo el trigeño, revisaron la sección de ingresados, pero lamentablemente no lo había logado otra vez.

**_lo ciento Yuki…_**

**_suerte para la próxima…_** le animaron, era la segunda ocasión que no lograba entrar. Unos pasos se escucharon venir al comedor, supusieron que se trataba del nuevo inquilino. Dakota entraba dando un gran bostezo, no imaginaba que estuvieran todos reunidos en la mesa.

**_bu-buenos días…_** dijo algo sonrojada, todos la saludaron y la miraron por un momento, se sintió algo incomoda.

**_Dakota-san, deja te presento a los demás este moreno se llama kuroyami, es tu vecino habitación 4-b, este guapo trigueño se llama Yuki habitación 1-a, este chico con cara de malo se llama Li habitación 3-a, chicos ella es Dakota habitación 5-b (es pa k sepan donde esta cada uno jeje)_**

**_hola_ **dijeron en coro todos.

**_disculpa, te encuentras bien?_** kuro señalo la venta en su ojo, la morena lo toco y afirmo.

**_si, solo es una pequeña infección, nada de preocuparse_ **La chica se sentó y desayuno tomando el periódico, no hablaba mucho, es mas en el internado, a la única que le dirigía la palabra era a Maika, y eso porque era muy insistente. Los otros platicaban cosas muy diversas mientras tanto. En la sección de noticias (esta dividido en deporte, espectáculo, noticias, sociales, etc…) casi se atraganta con lo que vio.

**_ "La verdadera identidad de Maika… Dakota Moss, uno de los favoritos en el Torneo de Monstros"_** ese Kaiba, no había pensado en que anunciaría su identidad tan rápido… pero al momento de leer la lista de participantes recapacito en concursar en ese torneo.

**__ "después de todo si entraras…"__** termino de comer y salió rápidamente llevándose la hoja de la noticia.

**_... que platicadora es_** dijo sarcásticamente yuki, recibiendo un golpe por parte de saya-san.

* * *

**_Yugi!!!_**

**_chicos_** en la entrada del instituto Joey visualizó al pelirrojo, yendo hasta con él.

**_Yugi, oye, no se si ya viste el periódico de hoy…_**

**_....?_**

**_bueno te digo el chisme, el nuevo duelista había entrado con un nombre falso…_**

**_entonces esta descalificado…_**

**_no!! Ese es el chisme!, como tiene seguidores en todo el mundo y se ha destacado en tan poco tiempo, han tomado a consideración no expulsarlo, pero que crees…?_**

**_ Joey ya dime todo de una buena vez!!_** el chico lo miro entre serrando los ojos.

**_mmm no mejor lo ves tu después_** cruzo sus brazos esperando la reacción del chico.

**_Joey Yugi!_**

**_ha Anzu (Tea) Tristán!!_** este último reacciono rápido ante el ataque del rubio.

**_oye ten cuidado casi me golpeas…_**

**_eso es lo que quiero don Juan!!_** la chica los miro furiosa tranquilizándolos de inmediato. Luego vio al pelirrojo poniéndose algo colorada.

**_yu-yugi, Yami no va a venir hoy?_** el chico la miro con una interrogación en la cara.

**_no… seria raro que viniera no crees?_**

**_s-si…_** agacho su cabeza algo avergonzada y triste.

**_oigan chicos, no veo a Ryou por ningún lado…_**

**_ tampoco veo a Duck…_**

**_ aquí estoy!!!_ **el moreno salto por detrás de wheyler espantándolo, siempre le divertía hacer eso. La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de clases, el grupo de amigos entro, tal vez se había parado tarde el albino…

* * *

**_ya llegue!!_**

**_primo!!_ ** la chica salió corriendo de su habitación yendo hasta la entrada, pero pasó aun lado de Ryou abrasando al egipcio.

**_chibi, estoy acá_** se señalo.

**_ya lo se _** dijo picaronamente la peli rubio-rojizo, miro a la cara al moreno con una sonrisa.

**_como te llamas?_**

**_Marik Ishtar… y tu?_** le sonrió amablemente.

**_que raro nombre, soy Maika Willander…_**

**_y yo tengo el nombre raro?_** bromeo el rubio cenizo haciéndola reír, pero esa relación no le gustaba al albino, mas en especifico a Bakura.

**_... chibi, no tienes nada que hacer?... - _´-_**

**_tu no tienes que estar en la escuela?¬¬_** ante el recordatorio corrió a su habitación para cambiarse.

* * *

Yami se encontraba observando el rompecabezas… aquellas visiones y sueños no lo dejaban tranquilo, era bastante extraño, acaso se lo había imaginado?... dejo el artefacto en la mesa y se metió a bañar.

El abuelo de Yugi estaba limpiando su tienda, había abierto mas temprano ya que los paquetes de los duelistas habían llegado… el se encargaría en repartir los discos de duelistas a los nuevos. Una luz de las cuales había salido del rompecabezas, lo atravesó haciendo que callera.

**_que diablos fue eso… ah!_** los recuerdos de su vida pasada regresaron a su memoria. Se levanto y en la repisa de vidrio encontró un artefacto milenario (la que parece libra). **_ ….._** La guardo. El tintineo de la entrada sonó, clientes habían llegado, pero…

**_ Simón, como ha estado?_ **el anciano vio a los chicos y les sonrió

** _Mahado… mana_** la chica se le acerco.

**_también recupero la memoria verdad?_ **el señor afirmo.

**_aun el faraón esta aquí?_** pregunto Mahado…

**_si pero hay algo que le perturba…_** ambos chicos se vieron. Simón tampoco recordaba a los dos extranjeros del palacio. **_gustan pasar?_**

**_creo que…_**

**_SI!!_** la rubia de inmediato entro a su casa, Anthony (Mahado) suspiro cansado y Simón solo sonrió…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yugi, el rompecabezas comenzó a temblar un poco y su ojo tomaba una forma bastante extraña… Yami sintió esto (ya estaba vistiéndose), se acerco a la mesa y quiso tomar el artefacto pero no pudo, estaba helado…

**_que esta pasando?_** el rompecabezas se desarmo enfrente de sus ojos. Tomo la parte donde se encontraba el ojo y noto que había cambiado.

* * *

**_es aquí señorita… son 200 yens_**

**_aqui tiene, muchas gracias_ ** una chica bajaba enfrente de la tienda de juegos, la dirección en donde se encontraba en el periódico indicaba que ese era el lugar donde repartirían aquellos discos de duelo. **_ Bueno… lo de menos es ganar_** suspiro y entro al lugar.

* * *

**_Yami…_** el anciano toco a la puerta

**_... si?_**

**_hay unas personas que vinieron a visitarte…_** bajaron al comedor y ahí estaban sus amigos

**_chicos?!_**

**_Yami!!_** la rubia se abalanzo contra él dándole un fuerte abrazo. Pero esto hiso que cayeran, mala suerte para Simón, ya que quedaron encima de él.

**_SIMON!!!_ **Anthony de inmediato fue ayudarle.

**_esta bien?_** le pregunto el faraón.

**_jeje si…_**

**_perdóneme…_**dijo la chica con lagrima en los ojos.

**_no te preocupes… no me paso nada_** se levanto pero su pie le dolió, el moreno lo llevo al sillón y luego fue por algunas vendas, no estaría de mas que tuviera un leve esguince.** _enserio no se preocupen no es nada…_**

**_si tuviera todavía mi magia lo curaría…_** la campanita de entrada sonó, alguien había entrado a la tienda…

**_oh, un cliente debo…_**

**_yo ire…_** de inmediato Yami se paro y fue a atender… no sin antes ponerse una gorra.

--////////

**_mmmm guau no pensé que hubiera tantas cosas de este juego…_** la morena estaba viendo los estantes y vitrinas de la tienda, a pesar de ser una duelista, las cartas que tenia se las habían dado y nunca había tenido la curiosidad de ir comprar mas…

**__… tiene razón Maika… son unos ñoños_ _**se comento asimismo.

**_buenos días…_** la chica se giro encontrándose con el que debía atender.

**_hola… mmm_** saco de su cartera una tarjeta y se la dio. **_ tengo entendido que los discos de juego los reparten aquí…_** el pelirrojo tomo la tarjeta y miro a un lado encontrando las cajas

**_si…_** metió la tarjeta en la computadora y tecleo (Yugi también atiende no?, es lógico que también sepa él jeje). Espero unos momentos. Por otro lado la chica se había recargado y lo observaba, esto lo noto Yami.

**_ disculpa pero, no eres de por aquí verdad?_ **el egipcio levanto la vista, la chica estaba recargada frente al mostrador esperando la respuesta.

**_... eh_** pues era un si y no como respuesta, pero no sabría explicárselo **_... soy un pariente _lejano…__ **la morena parpadeo por un momento, luego sonrió.

**_enserio?, juraría haberte visto antes…_ **detrás de ella se encontraba un gran cartel con la imagen de "el rey de los juegos" mostrando completamente la cara de yami, en el cuerpo de yugi, una gotita se le formo en la cien. la maquina por fin dio con sus datos dando un sonidito. Yami la vio y abrió los ojos. "Maika (Dakota Moss)

Victorias : 110

Derrotas: 0

Total de cartas: 70

Lugar de origen: Canadá

Numero de estrellas: 5"

La miro, ella era aquel duelista **_ sucede algo?_**

**_no… nada_ **le devolvió su tarjeta y le dio su disco…

**_guau… es algo pequeño…_ **abrió la caja donde se encontraba, Yami al ver el "nuevo modelo" para los destacados suspiro… Seto si que no terminaba de sorprender, aquel disco era exactamente igual al que uso en Egipto (el que parece que las alas se abren en el anime). **_de donde sacara esas ideas tan extrañas?_ **el pelirrojo rio ante su pregunta disimuladamente **_ tu participaras en el torneo?_** pregunto repentinamente, y con la cabeza negó.

**_ no creo, que sea necesario…_**

**_ quien como tu que puedes elegir, _en cambio yo tengo que hacerlo__** saco el disco de duelos y trataba de ponérselo en el brazo, ante lo dicho capto la atención de yami.

**_ y porque tienes que hacerlo?_** daokota abrió su ojo al notar que había hablado demás, lo miro y le sonrio.

**_lo siento pero entre menos personas lo sepan, habrá menos daño jejeje_** se acerco nuevamente al mostrador ya que se había alejado para probarse el disco, entrecerró su ojo mirándolo atentamente** _ se que te he visto antes… y no es por los carteles_** los ojos del faraón se abrieron completamente

**_ de que…_**

**_ Adiós!!_** de inmediato la chica se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, yami tardo en reaccionar, salió de igual forma de la tienda tratando de detenerla pero al llegar a la calle no la vio por ningún lado. Dentro de la tienda, mana había estado observando lo acontecido, entre serró los ojos.

**_ _esa chica… quien era?__**

* * *

**_pobre Ryou, cuanto tiempo lleva parado afuera?_**

**_no se… pero el profesor le dio una cubeta para que cargara, nunca antes había llegado tarde verdad?_** entre Tristán y Joey cuchicheaban en la clase de algebra, Yugi veía con pena al pobre de su amigo… ese día no había sido indicado como para llegar tarde, el profesor había tenido un muy mal día y se desquito con él.

**_joven weeler… pase a resolver esta ecuación…_**

**_pero si no se como hacerlo…_ **muy a su pesar paso al pisaron, no quería terminar igual o peor que Ryou… hablando del albino, este ya se encontraba cansado, no tenia que dejar en el piso la cubeta con agua… suspiro cansado.

_**Notas finales del capítulo:**_

_si resubi el capitulo, y lo edite, ya que no me habia gustado del todo como habia quedado asi que esa es la cuestion jejejejeje_

_ah tambien va haber Corssover con YUGIOH GX, no he vito (salvo tres capitulos) de esta serie, asi que me perdonaran con las personalidades de esos chicosm XD  
_


End file.
